Dinosaur
by Emmy1512
Summary: Just a little humorous fluff piece.  Very loosely based on Dinosaur by Jax Panik.


**AN - This is a little challenge given to me by the lovely Chartreuseian, based on the song "Dinosuar"- Jax Panik (also thanks need to be given to LoveActuallyFan for sending me that song!). Also, I apologise for the abundance of spelling errors, I am currently on a house boat, on a river, with very very limited internet access. So the choice was check the spelling or upload the fic. (Also, this isn't supposed to be serious, just very funny, making up for the fact I don't get to see the new episode until Wednesday)**

**Enjoy!**

Helen frowned as she heard the beat of bass coming from one of her labs. None of her employees listened to music while they worked, except Kate, who always had her earphones in. As she walked closer she could hear the words coming down the hall.

"Stop right there, put your hands up in the air, turn around slowly..."

The music definitely wasn't her cup of earl grey, but she had to admit the beat was catchy.

Helen peered around the door, hand on the gun (because who knew when she had to shoot someone). She couldn't supress the grin as she observed the situation. There was the serious as stone Nikola Tesla, dancing... Nikola spun around as he grabbed a test tube from the bench to his left. This was enough to make Helen giggle as she saw the innocent grin on his face. She tried to get a better look at what he was doing without making her presence known. All she could see was slush in a bowl (that looked suspiciously like it was from her kitchen). The smell was distinctively sweet, but she couldn't quite place where she had smelt it before.

Helen listened more closely to the lyrics, trying to place the song.

"Double chocolate ice cream, let me be your love machine."

Her giggles turned into hard laughs as she realised that Nikola was singing under his breath, but at this line, he got louder and even wiggled a little bit. He looked more like a young man in a club than her Nikola Telsa, distinguished inventor. As amused as Helen was, she couldn't help but be slightly worried about the fact that Nikola was in her lab, apparently dablling in 't help but be slightly worried about the fact that Nikola was in her lab, apparently dabbling in chemistry. It certainly wasn't his strong point, and the labs he destroyed had normally been from chemical explosions.

"Snap, I got a heart like Jaws!"

Helen broke down at this line, laughter flowing freely, causing Nikola to turn around and glare at Helen's form, shaking with laughter, crouched against the door frame.

Nikola spoke, "how long have you been there?" He grabbed a towel, throwing it over his work. It was nearly ready but he didn't want Helen seeing what he was up to until he had completely finished it.

Helen couldn't make herself stop laughing long enough to answer his question. Nikola let out a growl before turning back to his work. He opened the freezer, pulling out another container, snapping the lid off, and pouring his original concoction over the top. He cleared his throat, looking down at Helen again, who had stopped laughing but had yet to stand up. Helen smiled sheepishly and brought herself to stand.

"I'm sorry, Nikola, but it's been a very long time since I've heard you so much as utter lyrics to a song, but I didn't imagine the next song I'd hear you sing would be... that. What was that?"

Nikola glared at Helen again. "That, was Dinosaur, by Jax Panik."

Helen shook her head. "Never heard of them."

"They were playing it on the wireless last time I was in South Africa."

Helen's brow furrowed. "When did you go to South Africa?" She wracked her memory, coming up blank.

"Our plane was forced to land due to a storm. It was the one time in my life I wished you were the pilot. You would have just kept going. However, being a commercial flight, filled with all sorts of annoying, overweight... but I digress... in the airport lounge, before I managed to find somewhere with music to my normal taste, and wine to match, I got to hear this." Nikola scowled. "And it's been stuck in my head ever since."

Helen nodded, conceding it was quite catchy, it was still playing in the background, seemingly on repeat.

"So why is it called Dinosaur?" Helen asked, listening to the song. She couldn't make out anything to do with Dinosaurs in the song.,

Nikola walked to the iPod dock, moving the track timing to 1:28, and pressing play.

"You can be my dinosaur... Baby I can make you roar"

Helen grinned again. "I hope you know this song is going to be stuck in my head now too!"

Nikola nodded. "Yes, but, that is why I am in here." He walked over to the lab bench, Helen following closely behind him. She looked at the bowl curiously, before realising what it was.

"Double chocolate ice cream?"

Nikola gave Helen a spoon, silently asking her to try it. She looked at it suspiciously before taking a spoonful.

"Oh dear God. Nikola that is terrible." Helen looked at the mess he had around. "Did you forget sugar?"

**AN - Review, please, to keep me sane while I am in the middle of NOWHERE. Seriously, google map Moorook, South Australia, then look at the Murray River. I am there.**


End file.
